Our Little Own Adventures!
by ramyunyeoja
Summary: Featuring the cast of Ooo and Aaa. : - ) Request any scenario of any genre, except for a selective few! If not, just read and review haha. I will be posting a few occasional drabbles.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Just...this story I guess haha.**

**Got an idea? Review down below and also; REMEMBER TO COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS. I live off of that constructive criticism shet LOL.**

**This will be a shop sort of. Please don't report me. Well...I don't think there is anything to report haha.**

**I'll just write one for now. ^^ Enjoy. REVIEW! There will be a format to follow so only apply according to that or else I will not only ****_ignore_**** your request but delete it!**

* * *

**Pairing: Fiolee; side!Flame Prince**

**Drabble: Fionna flirts with Flame Prince and tries to get Marshall Lee's attention.**

**Wordcount: 1,975**

Fionna tried to keep a straight face.

The human girl had her fair share of attempts of staring at the brooding vampire king who sulked in the shade of his tree.

Fionna looked up, her fingers tapping along the edge and she sighed, pulling on the loose strand of her blond hair.

She wondered what should she talk about anymore.

The past hour spent under the lazy sun she had done nothing in the fair quiet land of Aaa and Cake was off, probably smooching with her little boyfriend that was Prince Gumball's stead.

It was an early afternoon and she was growing impatient with the lack of attention being received by the vampire king.

She sighed. _Come on Marshy!_ she urged. _Just start bothering me. Make the first move!_

"The vibe you give off seems particularly feisty." a voice said behind her.

Fionna jolted, nearly slipping from sitting on top of the tree and righted herself. Glancing up in the glaring sun, she stared at a familiar figure whose glow matched the radiant sun.

"Flame Prince," she stated.

"Indeed," without saying anything, he sat down beside the human girl and tilted his head, eyes darting from Fionna and Marshal Lee. He cleared his throat. "Mind explaining the unresolved sexual tension between you and him?"

Fionna hissed, slapping his arm hard without a regret (but her burnt palm said otherwise). "Be quiet!" Marshall Lee closed his eyes, leaning against the tree. Maybe he heard it, maybe he hadn't.

So far, he was reacting to nothing and she was getting annoyed.

Flame Prince arched an eyebrow, whining slightly her hit hurt.

"Good," she muttered to the fire elemental before shifting to her side, trying to get a better look at the vampire king.

Flame Prince finally stopped rubbing his arm. "Look, Fionna, if you want to get his attention, get him jealous."

She snapped up, looking back up at him. "How?"

He eyed the pale male before turning back to the human girl. "Easy. Just flirt with me."

Fionna blushed but don't mistake it for _Flame Prince_. Sure, he was cute but he was too flirty and too...hot, I guess you could say. Brooding males with pale skin and jetblack hair seemed to be her type. Her type was also the one who didn't notice her.

She shuddered. "Do I have to?"

Flame Prince pursed his lips. "If you want his attention."

Fionna turned, looking back at Marshall Lee and he barely spared her a look back.

She huffed. "Let's do this."

The human girl froze. How to start, how to start...?

Before she would say anything she would regret, Flame Prince snapped two fingers in her face, grabbing her attention and she followed him off of the Tree House and cleared his throat loudly. "Ah-HEEMM."

Fionna winced at the sound. Maybe it had been excessive.

Flame Prince winked at her. "Soooo!" he hollered a bit. "Fionna, do you fancy a stroll through PG's kingdom? I don't think he would mind."

Fionna wondered if Marshall Lee even noticed. She nodded, giggling a bit to keep the act looking realistic but the sound came out a little forced. "Sure, shall we go?"

Flame Prince nodded, murmuring a chant before Flame Prince lost...a bit of his glow. Fionna whispered, leaning close. "What was that? You seem...not as radiant as before."

He shrugged, offering his right arm which she took hesitantly. He offered no flames but there was a soft indication of heat radiating off of him. "Sort of like Flame Shield, I guess you could say. My powers, the fire I secrete is now sort of turned off you can say for a short time. I'm about as powerless as you are."

Fionna arched an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

Flame Prince smiled faintly. "Of course not, m'lady. Just concerned for you."

The two began their stroll with an invisible vampire on their lead.

* * *

They reached the Candy Kingdom, the smell of cotton candy reaching their noses and she inhaled. "It's always sweet smelling around here."

Flame Prince's expression darkened momentarily. "Of course it is, stupid Bubba.."

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Onward, m'lady."

Fionna nodded and the two walked, no longer arm looped by the other arm but holding hands. Fionna didn't feel that awkward, only slightly shy since Flame Prince had been the first to do so and she had always thought that hand holding was meant for someone she was in a relationship with.

_Guess not._ she sighed.

They entered, passing by several carts and Flame Prince noticed a shadow behind them, an umbrella wrapped tightly in their clenched pale fists.

Flame Prince smirked. "Oh Fionna! Open up."

* * *

Marshall Lee knew of the plan. Sort of.

That day, he had already planned to bug Fionna and Cake but after seeing the empty tree house, he only laid on the roof and under it's shade, he had fallen asleep.

He had dazed off, napping a bit until he heard the fire elemental utter "...flirt with me."

The vampire king had roused himself up but stayed in the same position, using his vampire hearing to hear and honestly, the conversation they were having irritated him.

_What does it matter?_ he flicked his shaggy tousled hair back. _I mean, I'm not her boyfriend or anything so it shouldn't. _

**Says the person who didn't even like the idea of Flame Prince touching Fionna.**

Marshall Lee scowled. Okay but-

**But what? What it had been another guy? Perhaps Prince Gumball?**

His shoulders tensed. Him? Oh no. He was far worse than Flame Prince. In fact, the more princes or males he listed alongside Fionna immediately made him cringe. No one fitted her side. None at all.

He huffed, shuffling with his umbrella as he entered the Candy Kingdom from the cotton candy forest. The wafting scent of sugary goodness passed by his nostrils, making him cough. He immediately made himself invisible, unable to concentrate thoroughly due to the conflicting emotional vortex inside of him.

Flame Prince's shoulders stiffened. "Did you hear that?" he whispered to Fionna, as they stepped near the fountain.

Their conversation straight from when they left the grassy plains just got under his skin.

_Cool it, Marshall._ he reprimanded. _Don't blow it._

Moving to the side, he stared openly with a blank expression at their entwined hands. He glanced up, startled to see a forming sly look on Flame Prince's face before he turned to look back at the human girl. "Oh Fionna! Open up."

Marshall Lee bit his lip, wondering what on earth this elemental was doing until his eyes widened.

Flame Prince who had grabbed onto a piece of the cotton candy tree tapped at the corners of Fionna's mouth.

Marshall Lee twitched.

"Open up," he cooed, inching forward the fairy floss and she did as instructed.

She chewed slowly before swallowing, a soft smile appearing on her pretty face when she tugged her lips up. He breathed raggedly. Don't blow up, don't blow up.

Marshall Lee was also aware of the sunlight's rays beaming down on them and they were a few feet in the shade, nowhere near touching the harsh beams and he darted between the two options.

Suffer from this or go break them up?

He sighed, shuffling and decided if he hurried, he would make it without burning himself too badly.

Marshall Lee dropped his umbrella.

* * *

"Hey guys."

Fionna blinked when Marshall Lee appeared out of thin air, the mysterious brood always taking her by surprise.

She had just been sitting down under a tree near the fountain and Flame Prince gave a suggestive look to Marshall Lee. "Oh, hello Marshall."

Marshall Lee replied back coolly. "Hello, Calor." He immediately sat besides Fionna, his arm begging to inch towards Fionna. He resisted the urge to grab her hand.

"How are you on this fine day?" Flame Prince asked, a knowing taunting tone on his voice as he held onto Fionna's hand a little tighter.

Marshall tried not to stare openly. "Fine." his voice sounded terse. Flame Prince smirked. _Bingo. _

Before he could go on continue teasing the vampire king, neither him or the human girl noticed that he was glowing more ardently and his flames were returning.

"Ouch!" Fionna cried out, immediately pulling from his grip and she winced, blowing on her pale hand that suffered through the burn.

Flame Prince blinked, his date apparently had burned her hand and his little Flame Shield spell had worn off. Huh. He hadn't noticed.

But Marshall did. He snatched her hand, his cool skin touching hers and she felt a little bit better and he held it close to his face, inspecting it.

"It might be a really bad burn." he shot the fire elemental a look. "C'mon, I'll transport you to PG's little clinic office. I'm sure they have some ice packs in there or whatever." Marshall Lee tried to keep the concerned look out of his face and his voice calm and even.

Fionna nodded, clutching her hand. "O-o-okay."

Marshall Lee grabbed both of her hands, shooting Flame Prince another dirty glance before vaporizing into thin air.

Flame Prince sighed. "Well, mission accomplished!" he laughed, walking off before he spotted a familiar prince.

"Prince Gumball," he almost spat.

Well. It was almost a little happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: Well then uhm...the bold little thingy up there was like Marshall's conscience. Yeah. I had to look up the word for that because it sounded so similar to 'conscious' and even the meanings sound similar too LOL. I couldn't even read it the same because I thought it was different. I read it as 'con-science' yes, science. xDDD

**Application Format: **

**-title**

**-short scenario (made up of one sentence or less)**

**-pairing**

So yeah...that's it. So please comment your thoughts and let me know, peeps! Also, do not whine or complain, moan or groan if I'm taking my time. I am in highschool and I have a life. Really, all I am trying to say is that I am busy. So please please please be patient with me, alright? : - )

I mean, be honest. Would you rather have a rushed short scenario or a nice, medium length one?

I'm just saying though, haha.

Also: don't just request and read it. Don't forget to comment or tell me if you expected something different or not. I'm curious for your thoughts.

NOTE: People, I will be only saying this one - both genderswapped people of AT (Ooo/Aaa) know each other so don't ask how they do, alright?!

And I'll be making a short story for that soon enough so don't worry, peeps. : - )

WARNING: No plagiarism please. I'd rather not have that. DO NOT ALSO MAKE AN M-RATED SUGGESTION. Those will either be ignored or deleted. The maximum for the highest rating is T only.


End file.
